Senderos de Destruccion
by Addio
Summary: OneShot. cuando lo pierdes todo y tienes ganas de que la muerte llegue, cuando los pecados pueden contigo... ¿buscaras un acantilado en tu tortuoso camino?


Muy bien, aquí dejo indicaciones y espero que les guste:

_Cursiva _– POV Ed

**_Cursiva negrita _**– cita

Normal – tercera persona

SENDEROS DE DESTRUCCION

_Camino al infierno, solo, sin un alma gemela que me acompañe en mi penuria. Lo he dejado atrás, lo he apartado de mi y por mucho que sufra, no hay vuelta atrás. Ya he vuelto ha mancharme las manos, una vez mas... pero no la ultima._

_Camino hacia la agonía, hacia la duda de si podré volver a ver sus sonrisas, a la duda de si volveré a respirar... pero, yo lo quise así, quise huir para salvarme de pecados con los que ya no puedo mas. Es mi decisión, no voy a dejar que nadie se involucre._

_Recuerdo todas sus sonrisas: sonrisas infantiles, maternales, de apoyo... gracias a las cuales he aguantado un poquito mas por este sendero de destrucción. Pero, mi vida solo significa que se borren esas sonrisas para mutar en muecas de dolor. No merezco vivir, por eso camino a mi propia destrucción, a mis propias muecas de dolor._

Guerra, palabra que hasta ahora he odiado y que ahora amo, quizá porque sea mi propia salvación. Noto que no habra mañana, ella me llevara en sus brazos llenos de púas hasta los fríos pliegues de la muerte. Esta bien, seguro que así seré mas dichoso... al menos sentiré que he pagado todo el daño que he hecho.

El caminaba hasta la estación que lo llevaría a la sangrienta guerra de la que hasta ahora nadie había vuelto con vida. Solo llegaban muertos que eran llorados por sus mujeres, los militares estaban reemplazando gente de las filas constantemente. Iba, después de todo hacia tiempo que había dejado de revelarse a las ordenes que podía recibir. Pero en su cara se podía ver una leve sonrisa de satisfacción e impaciencia, cosa inusual en alguien que se dirigía a aquella guerra que traía tantas lagrimas.

Se sentaba junto a los alquimistas nacionales, Ed se alegraba de que ninguno de sus conocidos de momento hubiese llegado a la guerra. Sabia que en algún momento alguno llegaría, quizá eso aumentaba su felicidad... no tendría que ver ni llorar sus muertes. Esa era una guerra perdida y sin sentido, el lo sabia y perfectamente pudo haber huido, pero avanzo con una sonrisa que rozaba lo demente en el rostro. No porque fuese una sonrisa de lunático, sino mas bien por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Muchos lloraban, miraban fotos de sus familias, tenían ganas de huir... quizá por eso como prevención las ventanas llevaban barrotes y las puertas del tren estaban con una poderosa cerradura. Pudo haber huido, pero no lo hizo.

Habían llegado, todos descendían, las miradas mostraban desesperación y miedo, la suya solo mostraba una gran felicidad. Los días, las semanas pasaban... dos meses en este infierno, todo un record al parecer, la gente hablaba de el a sus espaldas.

Estaba en el frente, gargantas y corazones manaban sangre a su alrededor, no iba a parecer que iba a ese "guerra" a morir, aunque en realidad todos fuesen para eso. Sabia que ese momento llegaría, pero seria extraño que lo dejase venir sin mas. Entonces, lo oyó, aquel niño que lloraba mientras atravesaba el campo de batalla le recordaba a aquella figura infantil que completaba su alma. Un disparo hacia el niño y un cuerpo que se movía solo, una muerte sencilla... y honorable.

Lloran por familias a las que no volverán a ver, yo rió por la familia a la que volveré a ver. No me queda nada desde que cometí ese error, volví a tropezarme con la misma piedra... eso demuestra que algo de humano queda en mi. Aquel día creí que lo conseguiría, que todas las vidas perdidas valdrían por fin la pena, que tonto fui... es imposible que algo así funcionase. Aquel día, perdí a mi alma gemela y me quede solo en este mundo de agonía.

_Camine por los mas angostos caminos, hasta que por fin encontré el precipicio que buscaba... un lugar del que no podría escapar y tampoco lo intentaría. Lo llamaron guerra, pero su verdadero nombre es masacre, hay gente muy hipócrita._

_Cuando vi a ese niño supe que había llegado el momento, aunque este realmente ni lo note. Cuando quise darme cuenta de donde estaba las cuchillas del infierno se clavaban en mi... por fin llegaba la hora que ansiaba, pagaría los pecados que cometí y para mejorar el castigo no me encontraría con el. Porque el estará viviendo en el mejor de los sitios como se merece._

_En las frías y a la vez ardientes mantas de la muerte, me siento como en casa. Mucha gente no entendería que el dolor se ha vuelto demasiado cotidiano como para encontrar extraño este._

_Perdón hermano, otra vez me volví a equivocar, otra vez te lleve conmigo por el camino incorrecto... otra vez cause tu muerte y no pude evitar que esta fuese definitiva. Perdóname, Al._

Pero aunque su alma se consumiese lejos de el, sus tumbas estaban juntas, velando la una por la otra, como en aquellos largos años... la frase de sus lapidas era una, y estaba repartida entre ambas:

Edward Elric – Alphonse Elric

**para unos hermanos que vivieron el uno por el otro, por el deseo de que su compañía sea eterna**

Porque siguieron juntos de la mano por senderos de destrucción.


End file.
